Naruto of KetsuekiDoragon
by Cursed Evil
Summary: A story of murder, betrayal, and vengence.Dark,Smart,Super,NarutoxHarem. I do not own Naruto.If I did Sasuke would die a painful death at the hands of Naruto.Sakura would have her tonuge cut out and fed to her.Please read.
1. Chapter 1

October 10,Day of the Kyuubi Attack

"Gamabunta how much longer do you think you can hold him?" Minato asked " Sarutobi just arrived with my son, and I need to get a few things settled with him." Gamabunta dodged two of Kyuubi's nine tails as he shot a Water bullet at the Kyuubi knocking him back slightly.( _Damn hes strong_ )Gamabunta thought bitterly. Then replied "I don't know Minato I don't think I can hold him any longer than twenty minutes!" While swiping at the raging demon with his blade and rolling out of the way of one of it's wind blast. Catching one of the Kyuubi's tails, he tossed him onto his back.

Meanwhile Minato was speaking with Sarutobi. " Sensei can I make a last request." asked Minato to the worried Sarutobi. "Of course you can all you have to do is ask." He replied hearing the explosions from the windblast and the water blasts collided. "Sarutobi Sama would you watch over my son?" Minato hesitated "when he unlocks his bloodline give him this scroll, and don't tell the council about his bloodline or about being the Kazama Heir, tell only Jiraiya sensei and Tsunade Sama." He stopped deep in thought, "Tell them to see him as a hero for holding back the king of Biju." Minato finished, and handed Sarutobi the scroll. Then Sarutobi asked "What name do you wish for him to go by?" "He will be going by the name Naruto Uzumaki, until he gains the power to protect himself from my enemies." Minato said."Goodbye Minato Kazama, you were a great Shinobi, Jiraiya would be honored." Sarutobi blubbered. After the sealing Sarutobi picked up Naruto and headed back to the hokage tower.

When Sarutobi arrived at the tower he cursed himself for forgetting to tell him he had another child. A daughter named Rein_.(Damn I guess I'll have to figure out what to do later.__)_ Sarutobi thought to himself. Just as he finished those thoughts Jiraiya burst through the window and said "I heard about Minato it's a sad day when such a brave shinobi dies." "Yes it is and he left his son with such a burden, on top of that I forgot to tell him about his daughter Rein whom was named by her mother before she died during labor." Answered Sarutobi. "So what do you plan on doing with them, and don't tell me your going to leave it to the council. You know as well as I do that the council are close minded fools well most of them anyway." Jiraiya bellowed. "You know me better than that Jiraiya, I will fight tooth and nail for them." Replied the third." Well we'd better get to the meeting before they get tired of waiting." sighed Sarutobi "Alright sensei I'll carry Naruto and you carry Rein." Agreed Jiraiya. Sarutobi picked up Tsuki and Jiraiya picked up Naruto. They headed towards the council room.

When they arrived in the council chamber Sarutobi and Jiraiya saw a lot of familiar faces.(_Hiashi Hyuuga head of the Hyuuga clan, Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan, Fugaku Uchiha head of the Uchiha clan, Shibi Aburame head of the Abarame Clan, Shikato Nara head of the Nara Clan, Chouza Akimichi head of the Akimichi Clan, Inoichi Yamanaka head of the Yamanaka clan, and Danzo head of root along with the damn civilian council_) thought the grudge holding toad sage.

All of them murming amongst them selves until Danzo stood from his seat and asked "What is the meaning of bringing a children to this council meeting?" The Sandaime held one hand up silencing the rest of the council, while the other cradled hand Naruto's head. "Sit down Danzo I was just about to get to that. I have come here to tell you that our fourth hokage past away sealing the kyuubi No Kitsune into this child, his last wish was for him to be seen as a hero for containing the Nine Tailed fox. We are here to see what will become of this child, Naruto Uzumaki and his sister Rein Uzumaki." said Sarutobi.Suddenly Danzo stood up and said "I think I should raise them. They would be in good hands and I can train them to be strong ninja." Danzo Said with a evil glint in his eye that both Jiraiya and Sarutobi caught. "I won't let you turn them into mindless weapons Danzo, they are only children. They deserve to have a childhood like everybody else does." Sarutobi stated after hearing Hiashi, Fugaku, Inoichi and the rest of the village council mutter curses about demon and demon scum until Fugaku Said "I think I speak for all of us when I say we should kill the demon while he's steal weak and can't defend himself." Jiraiya scowled at hearing how stupid the council were he was about comment, when Chouza stood and shouted "You idiots, it's just a child and you should be greatfull he's holding back the Kuubi if it wasn't for him we all would be dead right now, and I don't know about you, but I'm doing as Minato wishes and seeing him as a hero." Shibi, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsume, and Shikato nodded in agreement. 

"I Sarutobi the Third Hokage have that decided Naruto and Rein Uzumaki will be placed in an orphanage to be watched over, and taken care of. They will be put in the Ninja Academy together when they come of age. Also they will be a pair, one can't be adopted without adopting the other. This council meeting is adjourned." proclaimed the third Hokage as he and Jiriaya stood then left the council meeting with the sleeping Naruto and Rein.


	2. Awakening

6 Years Later on October 10th and Rein 's birthday

A 6 year old Naruto standing at an impressive 5'2" in his black Cargo pants with oversized pockets for his kunai, a black muscle shirt with a big green spiral symbol on the back. A black hooded cloak, that conceal the face with the image of a green humanoid dragon with a partially eaten heart in its hand baring its sharp teeth with blood dripping from its mouth on the back of the cloak. Black fingerless leather gloves with three inch spikes sticking out the knuckles. Black combat boots, Munashii his 24inch Dagger with its name engraved in it strapped, to his right thigh, and a seal on his forearm that holds Brahman his 68inches (the hilt is 18inches and the blades 50inche) double bladed Masamune sword with its name engraved in its blade and Tāwhirimātea his 48inch dragon blade in its black sheath strapped to his back.

Rein were currently walking home from the ramen stand. Rein said, "Thanks for the ramen big brother ." While hugging him (_I should start teaching her Kawarimi , Henge, and Bushin soon ,cause she doesn't have enough chakra to do kage bushin. Good thing I read ahead on the academy graduation jutsu. I already have about anbu level chackra control, stealth, chakra, tracking, and tactical skills that rival a nara . Speed and strength that rivals Gai with his weights off and over 200 jutsu copied to my notes and 73 learned including the 3 academy jutsu. I plan on learning all 200 jutsu from my notes and adding at least 50 more to my note along with teaching rein at least 10 along with the academy jutsu boost her speed, chakra, chakra control, stealth, and tracking levels to high genin before we have to start the academy. I'm going to make her the best genin second only to me. It should be easy for me to pass I probably have to dim it down to high chunnin level to not make them to suspicious of my skills_." )

In a monotone voice he replied, "You're welcome Rein-chan I think it's about time I started your ninja training, what do you think Rein-chan ",Naruto asked ?

When she heard that ,she hugged him even tighter saying, "Really you're going to teach me to kick ass like you "

Naruto chuckled before saying, "Yes I will teach you taijutsu, chakra control and weight training first. Then some fire-jutsu I procured from the Uchiha Clan Jutsu Library where I met the hot Mikoto-chan." He let out a perverted smile and thought (_The things I'm going do to her, she has the nicest ass I ever seen since Anko-chan ,I'm going to tap that ass next time I see her_.)

Flashback 2 years ago

Naruto had just gotten finished spying on Jounin, in their respective training grounds. Learning some good training methods and trying to copy down notes of some of the jutsu he's seen.

Like Gai opening something he called the 8 gates, and Kakashi doing something called the Lightning Blade. Those were just some of the moves he copied down in his notes.

He also stole some weights and started using the bowl cut guys weight training method, the chakra control, elemental manipulation. Stealth, tracking, assassination, strategy, interrogation, sealing, jutsu creation theory, psychology, fine dining, cooking exercises he learned from a book he stole from the library. He also learned politics and history, from stolen books.

He thought (_I'll start with the basic fire style-jutsu ,but the library doesn't have any good jutsu . Just the academy stuff and I haven't took any notes on it. I remember an Uchiha doing one of those jutsu , I bet they have some scrolls on fire style . All I have to do is sneak into their library when the guards switch shifts. Then get as many scrolls as I can and sneak back out . I'm in fucking luck they're about to switch shift in 20 minutes. It should take good 14 minutes to get there, and if I can get in and out fast enough. It'll only take 5 minutes. Just enough time to get in, hide the scrolls in the apartment, and get out .Then meet up with Rein-chan and the Hokage at the roman stand . I'd better hurry up, Rein hates it when I'm late_.)

With that thought, he took to the roof tops and headed for the Uchiha Clan estaste.

Uchiha Clan Estate

After about 10 minutes, he made it to the Uchiha estates. Only 4 minutes away from the jutsu library, not knowing that he had been spotted. Who proceeded to follow him in the shadows wondering how a child his age learned to suppress his chakra. Naruto hid in an alley on the side of the building waiting for the shift change. The woman with black irises, and black hair was wearing a red fishnet shirt, a black unbuttoned jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and black shorts.

When he got inside he opened his sack and started piling up fire scrolls and any other scroll that was useful in his training. He ended up with 6 fire, 3 taijutsu,7 genjutsu, and 10 Earth scrolls. He tied the bag shut and proceeded to leave out the window and head towards the roof. Once he made it to the roof, he jumped to the right avoiding a kunai that was aimed straight for his neck, and plucked another out of the air. Before jumping back and locking eyes with a very beautiful older woman who went into the Uchiha interceptor stance.

Then she spoke, "Child what are you doing stealing from our library."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and asked ,"What no demon child or did you just not recognize me?"

He continued, "But to answer your question ,sexy-chan I'm taking these scrolls to advance my training so I can better protect my sister and myself from this village and your clan . Since most of the bastards come from the Uchiha's." he finished shrugging like it was no big deal.

But on the inside his thoughts went like this (_Shit I was so close I had to slip up and get caught. I knew I should have perfected my tracking abilities a little more before I tried this . Well no crying about it now, I'm going to have to find a way around this hot piece of ass . What the hell am I thinking I'm only 4 I can't be thinking about sex now I have to get out of here.)_

He blushed when he thought about her being a hot piece of ass. He noticed his pants got really tight all of a sudden making a big bulge in the front of his pant which didn't go unnoticed by her, making her cheeks heat up and her eyes go wide at the size of the bulge in this 4 year olds pants.

She thought (_good lord if he's this big now I can't imagine how big he'll be when he gets older, what the hell am I thinking he's too young. I guess I can wait a couple years but, I can't just let him take the scrolls._)

I Uchiha, Mikoto can't let you steal my clans jutsu, if you don't return them I'll have to use force, and take them." said Mikoto waiting for his reply.

His face turned serious and he said in a cold voice, "Then we have a dilemma because I still have need of the scrolls, but if you want to fight then so be it I may not have many jutsu, but don't underestimate me."

Before disappearing in a display of pure speed and reappearing trying to punch her in the stomach.

She dodged by moving right only to receive a roundhouse kick to the face which sent her flying back a few feet. As she caught herself she felt something grab her ass she spun around only to moan as she felt something rub her inner thigh the hand trailed up to her pussy while another played with her breasts making her moan even louder.

She herd Naruto say in a lustful voice "Mikoto-chan is anybody at your place ?" As he rapped his arms around her and grinded the bulge in his pants on her ass making her wet.She rasped out No Sauke's at his aunt's and fukoku is at a council meeting and want be back for a few hour."

Lemon

Before moaning and using Shunshin no Jutsu to them to her bedroom. Naruto ripped her shorts and shirt off revealing a laced red thong and red bra. She gasp _(He's so forceful I'm getting so fucking wet!) _as he slid he thong over and started licking her clit while need her breast she started moaning, and breathing harder. Naruto then stopped licking her clit, and inserted two fingers in her pussy and started pumping in and out while needing her breast with the other hand making Mikoto moan even loader.

Naruto said in a husky voice "Who's pussy is this Mikoto-Hime" as he started licking her clit while fingering her pussy and kneading her breast pushing her over the edge.

She screamed "Yours Naruto-Kunnnn!" as her pussy walls tightened around his fingers and she came on his fingers. Naruto licked up all her juices. Then he started licking her glistening pussy. She moan loud when she felt him insert two fingers in her ass and started to finger her ass she started moaning his name and grinding her pussy in his face

She said through gasps "Please slow down Naruto-Kun or you'll make me cum again." After hearing this Naruto picked up his pace pumping his fingers in her ass making squishing noises and licking her pussy like a mad man while playing with her clit. Her senses overloaded her back arched shoving her pussy in Naruto's face screaming at the top of her longs "Naruto-Kun I'm cuminggg !"Spraying her juices all over Naruto's face and the bed .

She dropped to the bed breathing hard when she looked at Naruto he was already naked with his dick positioned at her glistening entrance and said "I hope your ready for the main course Mikoto-Chan." "Yes Naruto-kun I need you!" begged Mikoto. Naruto rammed his cock in Mikoto making her scream.

He started pound her so hard the bed was banging the wall the the room was filled with squishing and slapping noises as his balls slapped her ass with every thrust Naruto spoke "Who's cock do you love Mikoto-chan scream it to the world" as he rested her legs on his shoulder and started pounding her pussy even harder. he yelled "I love Naruto's cock!" as she came all over his dick pushing him really close to the edge.

He pulled out and said "I don't want to cum in your pussy yet get on all fours and poke that tight little ass out." She said "Yes Naruto-Sama I want to feel your hard cock in my ass not even my husband has fucked me in the ass." as she got on her hands and knee and poked her ass out.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he thought _(I get to claim her anal virginity.) _and rammed his dick in her ass making scream in pain. He started to pump in and out at a rapid pace turning her screams of pain into screams of pleasure she screamed "Fuck me harder Naruto-Kun make me yours."

He started pounding even harder making cracks in the wall. Mikoto was moaning like a mad woman before Naruto said "Tell me who's my bitch Mikoto-Chan" he started kneading her breasts while fucking her in the ass "I'm your bitch Naruto-Sama " she said before having the biggest orgasm of her life screaming "I love you Naruto-Samaaaaa!" her pussy walls tightened and Naruto lost it he grunted then blew a huge load of cum in her ass prolonging her orgasm.

He whispered "I love you too Mikoto-chan" In her ear before she past out from exhaustion. Naruto pulled his still throbbing dick out of her overflowing ass and thought_ ( Thank goodness for ichi ichi paradise._ _I guess it can't be help I'll just have to take a cold shower when I get home I'd better clean this mess up and dress her before I leave don't want my hime getting in trouble .) _

Naruto got dressed cleaned up and dressed Mikoto before laying her back in a freshly made bed leaving a note in here pocket. He took off out the window with his bag of jutsu on his shoulder heading for his apartment. Mikoto woke up a hour late and found the note it read.

**Dear Sexy-Chan,**

**I hoped you enjoyed yourself I know I did and by now I'm gone. Hope to see you again and next time wear something with easy access, Sexy-Chan **

**Sincerely yours, your Naruto-Kun**

"That was amazing I came so hard I passed out. " Mikoto said as she started to head home as she thought (_I'll say it was some Nuke nin if someone asks 'cause I can't let them have my new lover. I can't believe he fucked me in the ass. Man my ass is still sore. I need to take a shower before Sasuke gets home_.)

Naruto and Rein's apartment

Naruto had just made it back to his apartment and stashed the scrolls away (_So it took her that long to beat the clone. What I wouldn't give to see the look on her face when she finds out she was fighting a Kage Bunshin. Might as well take a shower before I meet up with Rein and Hokage-Sama_.)

He was heading to the bathroom, when he felt a pain shooting from the base of his neck to the middle of his forehead (_What the hell is going on, where the hell did all this pain come from all of a sudden_.?) were his last thought before he fell unconscious.

He awoke from the pain ten minutes later and rushed to the bathroom to check his forehead and neck for what caused the pain. When he got there and checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror he thought (_How the hell did those get there_?) . On the base of his neck was a black and green yin-yang mark and on his forehead was a black dragon mark. The mark on his neck had 4 black straight lines, two stretched from the mark and each line went down separate shoulders stopping at the knuckles. Another line went down his spine and the last line stretched to the mark on his forehead and the mark on his forehead had two line going to each eye that now looked different. His iris were green with black slit snake like pupils.

He said, "Damn I can't go around looking like this, I'm going to have to get some new clothes to hide these changes until I find out what's going on." He put up a henge and left the apartment locking the door behind him. Heading for the ninja supply store to pick up some new clothes.

Ninja Supply store

Naruto arrived at the store thinking about what he was going to buy . As he entered the shop, the shop keeper came up to him and said, "welcome to shaolin. How can I help you today?"

Naruto replied in a calm voice ,"Yes ,I need 6 pairs of black Cargo pants with oversized pockets for my kunai, 6 black muscle shirts with a big green spiral symbol on the back of each shirt, 4 black hooded cloaks that conceal the face with the image of a green humanoid dragon with a partially eaten heart in its hand baring its sharp teeth with blood dripping from its mouth on the back of each cloaks, 3 pairs of black fingerless leather gloves with three inch spikes sticking out the knuckles ,and 3 pairs of black combat boots."

The shopkeeper left and came back with the clothes he requested and said, "Let me see with the shirts, cloaks, gloves, and boots it all adds up to 500 yen sir. "

"That's it, I thought it would be more. Can you show me to your changing room." Naruto said with a little surprise while paying him. 3minutes after going into the changing room he came out decked out in all black and waved the owner goodbye before heading for the ramen stand with his new clothes in hand to meet up with Rein and the Hokage.

Ramen Stand

Rein was sitting at the ramen stand with Sarutobi thinking(_Where the hell is he! He was suppose to meet us here 20 minutes ago. I thought taught him a lesson last time. Who does he think he is_ _always coming back sweaty talking about he got side tracked. As if ! Oni-san never gets side tracked other than when he's ogling at pretty girls he tries to hide it behind that damn neutral expression, but I can see through it and if he doesn't get here soon I'm going to drag ojji-san with me to look for him. Because he want let me go anywhere without either him or ojji-san with me_.)she huffed and said "where the heck is he, he knows he was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago." Sarutobi said "don't worry he'll probably be here any second now."

As if on queue Naruto came walking in. Pointing at his new attire, and waving saying "Sorry I'm late Rein I got….sidetracked. How do you like the new look." only to be kicked in the nuts by Rein. He hit the floor holding his balls. Ayame came out the back with 2 bowls of ramen for Sarutobi and Rein . Then she saw Naruto rocking side to side holding his balls.

She ran over and helped him up saying "You were late weren't you? You know she does that every time your late, and by the way liking the new look. " "Yeah, its just how she says she was worried about me, and thanks I thought it looked good on me. But enough about that how've you and the old man been Ayame-Chan." asked Naruto standing up wobbly walking to take a seat at the counter next to Rein patting her on the head. While she was busy eating her ramen and telling him about what she did with the hokage . Ayame went behind the counter and asked "Why haven't we seen you at the stand as much as we see Rein with Hokage Sama but your never with them you know me and my dad missed you." with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

He looked at her and sighed "I haven't been here for a while because I train constantly so that I'm strong enough to protect myself and Rein because no offence Ojji-san , but most of the anbu that are suppose to watch us turn their back when I'm attacked or try to join in and **I'll be damned if they hurt Rein to**." his voice turning demonic and his green iris glowing at the end and slamming his hand on the counter startling the listeners.

Naruto started rubbing his forehead calming himelf down making his eyes stop glowing and he turn to see a sad Rein, sorrowful Sarutobi, and Ayame "Sorry Ayame-Chan I guess I lost my temper there for a second." Naruto said with a sad smile hidden uder his cloak . Sarutobi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said "It's perfectly normal to have those emotions after what you've been through. Just make sure you don't lose yourself in them it can drive you insane. Its sad to see someone so young forced to grow up so fast. Put the meal on my tab Ayame ." he waved goodbye but was cut off by Naruto who told him he'd meet him at the tower to discuss something that happened to him before letting the hokage head back to the tower.

Rein hugged Naruto trying to make him feel better it worked a little when Ayame asked trying to change the subject "Naruto what will you have ?" "I'm not hungry right now I'll order next time. Later Ayame-chan come on Nii-chan time for us to go have a chat with the hokage then head home and get some sleep." he replied, waved goodbye to Ayame and then he and Rein left towards their apartment.

End Flashback

"I still don't get why she always helps you big brother and she always looks at you funny." said a confused Rein

Naruto chuckled and said "I'll tell you when you're a little more mature now come on lets go see what ojji-san's doing."

As they walked down the street tower the hokage tower he sensed a chakra signature speeding away from the hyuuga compound towards the village gate Naruto thought(_I don't know where that chakra can be coming from. It seems its coming from the direction Hyuuga compound moving towards the west gate better go check it out could be interesting.) _

"Rein head back inside the ramen stand tell Ayame-Chan I asked her to watch you till I get back I have to check something out." Naruto said waiting for her to enter the stand before taking off at impressive speed towards the whoever that chakra belonged to.

Rein walked up to the counter and sat down .Ayame walked up to her and asked "what are you doing here alone and where's Naruto-Kun?" Rein sighed " Hey, oni-chan said he was going to check something out and for me to ask you if you'd watch me till he gets back." Ayame smiled and said "of course I'll look after you till he gets back! We can even make some ramen and gossip till he gets back." with that they both went in the back to make the ramen.

Naruto was on his way to cut off the person that was leaving the Hyuuga compound. It took a couple minutes to catch up with the large chakra signature, turns out it was a Kuma nin and he was moving at jounin speed towards the village gates with a sack that looked like it was moving on his back. (_He's trying to kidnap a Hyuuga. Hell yeah, by his speed and chakra level he's at least a S Rank ninja. I can finally test my limits on a worthy opponent. He might even be worthy enough to use __Brahman against, but I doubt it. _.)He thought

Before jumping off the building behind the Kuma nin, and using his own personal technique Chisoku O-ba-ro-do(Speed Overload) to move at speeds rivaling the opening of the 8 celestial gates to disappear, taking the bag unseen off the Kuma nins shoulder and kick him into a tree making it snap in half then fall to the ground.

He then spoke in a ominous voice that seemed to come from all around using Kyuubi's chakra to make it sound deep and demonic "**I'm here to collect your head for the attempted kidnapping of a Konoha citizen!" **

The Kuma nin got up quickly looking around fearfully for who was speaking. Only to find a short cloaked figure with his face hidden, setting a bag down softly. It looked exactly like the bag with his target in it. Upon seeing the blond kid cut the rope on the bag, and opening it to reveal a his target Hyuuga Heiress.

Thinking the cloaked figure could be a problem by the powerful aura he was giving off. The Kuma nin asked calmly "Who are you.?"

He smirked and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I haven't made a name for myself yet, but you can call me Doki, or keibatsu. May I have the name of such a worthy opponent as yourself?" he asked with a hint of bloodlust.

The Kuma nin smirked and said "I'm known as Raikou Shikyo, S rank nin from Kuma. Lets get started then. Raikou started blazing through handseals, but stopped on the boar seal, and shouted "**lightning style: lightning shield (Denkou ****shi-rudo)**" as a thick shield of lightning covered his body like a second skin. He said "Impressive isn't it its both offensive and defensive with every attack you will be electrocuted."

Naruto slid his sleeve up revealing three black lines with glowing red going down from the center of each one in the shape of a dragon with a glowing red eye biting the middle knuckle.

He then removed his hood showing three marks attached to the dragon mark on his forehead. It's eye was glowing red, while the irises in Naruto's eyes started glowing green.

Naruto grinned saying "I'm going to enjoy this fight, this the first time I got to test out my abilities on someone so prepare yourself." He finished as white scorching hot chakra burst from his body forming a white chakra shield around him with dragon like tail and wings.

Raikou took a step back prepared for anything. Naruto raised his arm and a dragon made of pure white chakra burst out heading for Raikou, who dodged just barely burning his pants leg and incinerating four trees to ash before receding back to Naruto's Chakra shield .Raikou asked himself(_What the hell was that he didn't even make handsigns it must be some kind of kekkei genkai. I'd better keep on my toes he doesn't even need to touch me to get through my lightning _shield .) Raikou went through some hand seal a said "Lightning release :Lightning Bullet" and shot 4 balls of lightning from his fist. Naruto just sidestepped at the sight of the balls of lightning.

Naruto went through some hand signs of his own raising his hand before shouting "**Poison Claw**" swiping his hand in Raikou's direction making a green liquid fly at him. Raikou dodge it watching as it burned a deep claw mark in the ground making him shudder (_I can't win a ninjutsu match with him, and taijutsu's out of the question with that shield of his kenjutsu is my best bet.)_he thought

Raikou pulled his sword off his back. As soon as he did it was engulfed in his lightning shield.

"I see sense now that you can't win with taijutsu or ninjutsu you will use ninjutsu to bypass my chakra shield. Smart, but it won't help you." Naruto told Raikou infuriating him to no end. Raikou replied "How about we find out?"

He moved so fast it would seem he disappeared to the untrained eye ,but to Naruto he was moving in slow motion. He tried a horizontal slash only for Naruto to pull out Munashii and block the slash. Then he focused wind around his other hand and punched Raikou in the chest puncturing one of his lungs, and knocking him away. Then he smartly remarked "I told you it wouldn't work. You have impressive speed, but to me your moving in slow motion and if I had used my sword or true Taijutsu style this fight would have been over before it even began."

Thinking quickly he tightened his grip on his sword and said in frustration "I may not be able to beat you but I can still kill her." Then he threw his sword with as much force as possible at the terrified bound Hyuuga heiress.

Seeing this Naruto turned in surprise (Damn no time just going to have to wig it.)

Then used Chisoku O-ba-ro-do to teleport in between the Hyuuga girl and the sword getting impaled threw the back the last thing he saw was the Hyuuga girl's eyes going wide as his blood splashed on her face, before he succumb to unconsciousness and the white chakra receded back into him.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto awakened to dripping sounds and growling he looked around and saw a huge dark cage with a seal on it and thought(_Damn it I'm back here again. I guess he wants to talk. Might as well get this over with)_

"What the hell did bring me here for Kyuubi?"

"**Human I called you here to save your miserable life albeit . saving my life too because if you die I die."**

"That's interesting I thought with my bloodlines regeneration ability and your regeneration abilities no wound could kill me other than decapitation.?" asked a curios Naruto

"**Insolent human having the seal regulating how much of my yokia is mixed into your chakra. You're not getting enough of my chakra to let my healing ability work at its full potential on you. The only way to survive is to tear the seal in half from the bottom to make a great deal more of my yokia start regulating threw your system, bringing out your healing ability in full , and becoming a demon."**

"So your telling me I'll become a gaint fox demon like you growing fox fur, ears and a tail ?"

"**No you stinking human you will not turn into a fox demon because of your bloodline you'll turn into a dragon demon with a dragon like tail, pointy ears, all your teeth will be as sharp as daggers with the ability to inject deadly poison into a opponent with a single bite , and two reptilian wings along with a couple other changes that will be your humanoid form, your true form will be a huge dragon so I recommend taking time to train your new forms tomorrow outside the village. "**

"I'll take your advice on training my new form I'll probably train in the forest and henge myself to make myself look normal and only revert back to my old form to trick the people who can see through my henge like the hokage or someone with one of the eye doujutsu's also when I get stronger will I grow tail each time I reach a new level of power till I reach nine tails like you?"

"**Sorry to disappoint you human your power will not be based off tails like mine , yours will be based off the spikes that grow out your back. The first starts at the base of the tail and goes up from there. Your chakra will change black with a little green lines twisting in it.Oh and don't worry about henge because you'll have the ability to shape shift any part of body to anything you want to. Hurry up and decide or don't you want to help the Hyuuga girl?"**

"Your right , but isn't it to late its been over a hour ?"

"**No, this is your mindscape and time moves much slower in here, 1 hour out there is three days in here .So if you want to save her tear the seal now ."**

Naruto sighed (_I know when I'm beat. I'm may turn into a demon ,but the positives far out way the negatives.) _he thought as a torrent of black chakra with line twisting around in it burst from him.

Back outside Naruto's mindscape10 minutes later

Raikou had just got finish putting the girl to sleep with a forced sleeping jutsu and was just about to pick her up . When an explosion of black and green malevolent chakra came from behind him. He turned only to see the blond haired kid except he looked completely different. His blond spiky hair grew longer and now had black ends, his once white sclera are now black, he has black dragon scales going down his back and arms. His nails turned black and long like knives, along with two black dragon wings protruding from his back. He grew a long black dragon tail with a silver spike on the end. The biggest change was where he once stood 5 feet, he now stood great 6"4.What little baby fat he had was burned off, and replaced with pure muscle. His teeth were now as sharp as daggers and his had ears turned pointy

He feels both his arms being torn off.

After rolling on the floor in extreme pain for a bit he tried to escape from. While the blond was busy holding his arms only for him to disappear and reappear . Jamming the left arm though Raikou's heart and the right one through his throat spraying blood everywhere. He died with a look of horror frozen on his face.

After the death of the Raikou , Naruto rushed over to the beautiful sleeping Hyuuga girl and spiked his chakra and whispered kai breaking the jutsu. As soon as she had been released from the forced sleep jutsu she was under she started struggling rolling left and right screaming muffle curses sat him thinking he was the kidnapper. Until she heard a voice. She opened her eyes to see the same boy who had got impaled threw the chest a few minutes ago only he looked completely different standing over her still alive.

He spoke "Don't worry I took care of that Raikou . I'm going to untie you and escort you to the hokage."

Then he started to untie the gag that was over her mouth and took the rope off her arms and legs only for to try to stand up but fail falling back to her knees scowling saying "what the hell is wrong with me I should be able to get up. "

Naruto noticed this and replied "He must have injected you with a paralysis poison I'll have to carry you to the hokage the tower the ,but first I have unfinished business with him ."

Her eyes trailed him as he walked up to the dead nin's body ,lifted the head, and yanked the forgotten sword from his back wincing a little. He cut Raikou 's head off. Before taking out a scroll and sealing it and the sword into the scroll.then he unsheated Tāwhirimātea.The sky darkened as he said "Raging inferno" and Tāwhirimātea pointed Tāwhirimātea's at Raikou's decapitated body that was incinerated by a inferno of black flames that came from the sky.

He sheathed Tāwhirimātea then smirks and said "now we can got go I should be able to get paid a hefty sum for the bounty on his head" and used a henge to hide his new features and height because his clothes were now to small and even if she already see his changes he didn't need the villagers to see them. (I'll get me some new clothes tomorrow.)thought naruto

Hinata looks confused then asks "Who and what the hell are you, why did do you look so different then before."

(_Damn she's hot when she's angry, I think I'll play with her a bit_ )

"My name Uzumaki Naruto and my changes are the result of the full power of my kekkei Genkai being unlocked." he said lying through his teeth . What's your name hime or do you just want me to call you Hime-Chan." he said with amusement in his voice.

She blushed at being called princess cause no one usually says kind words to her , but she regained her composure and said with a little annoyance .

" Thank you for assisting me you can refer to me as Hinata-Sama or Hinata-Dono , and don't ever call me Hime or Chan again Uzumaki san" Stated Hinata making his smirk grow wider he loved making her mad.

"Will do Hime . I wouldn't dream of making my sweet Hime-Chan upset." said a chuckling Naruto making her scowl and blush again.

He walked over and picked her up bridal Her blush deepened even further making her look like a tomato, getting his attention when she scoot in closer to his oddly well defined chest for a boy his age

"Was that a blush, does Hime-Chan crush on little old me." startling her out of her cuddling .

she snapped out "Hyuuga do not have crushes . . . .we take interest!"

He looked down eyeing the still blushing girl and replied "I'm not hearing a no Hime-Chan . I'm not saying I mind cause your pretty cute I'd probably try to ask you out if I didn't think you'd try to kill me if I did."

She pouted a little "I wouldn't try to kill you." she said hoping he wasn't mad at here for before cause she kind of liked him.

Then said "If you put it that way Hime-Chan, meet me at 8 at the dango stand for our date. "

"Okay, but I'll kick your ass if your late." She said

"Well in that case I want be fashionably late. Just kidding I'll be there with pants on. 'Cause they want let me in without them. We're going to pick up my little sister from the ramen stand on the way to the hokage office, she's being watched by a friend of mine until I get back and don't tell anyone about my kekkei genkai or what happened here." Naruto said making her giggle a little and nodded in agreement before wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling deeper into his chest going to sleep with a blush. Then with one step he disappeared in a amazing show of speed heading for the ramen stand.

Rein was currently talking to ayame "Ayame nii-chan do you like Naruto Oni-san cause you look at him the same way as Mikoto-san ,but she always looks down at his pants. Her face turns red then she wipes a little bit of blood from her nose. "

Ayame for her part tries to hold her blush down, until she thought about what Mikoto could be looking at (_I wander how big his dick is I only seen the outline through his pants ,but why the hell is Mikoto-san checking out Naruto-Kun for, isn't she married? I wander if I should tell her I like Naruto-Kun, what the hell I'll just tell her to keep it a secret.) _

"If I tell you Rein-chan you have to keep it a secret you can't tell Naruto-Kun…"she was cut off by a gust of wind alerting them someone was there.

Only to here the object of their discussion ask "Keep what a secret from who what did Rein-chan do this time?"

"What I didn't do any thing we were just talking…."then she stopped remembering what Ayame told her and noticing the sleeping girl in his arms

Rein said "It's a secret and none of your business. Who the heck is that? Are you ditching me to go pick up girls ,you should be ashamed ! What about Ayame ? What…I mean what the heck happen you got blood all over you." just noticing the blood on him and the girl getting worried

" Rein-chan you know I would never leave you alone to go pick up chick ,and her name is Hinata Hyuuga . I just stopped her kidnapper, that's who's blood this is, and I came here to pick you up on the way to the hokage tower. Thank Ayame-chan for looking after you , and could you be a little more quite so you don't wake her up ." Naruto said.

"It was no trouble at all Naruto-kun. You know I like hanging out with Rein-chan, and the answer to your question before Rein-chan is yes a lot." she said with a blush.

Naruto looked confused wandering what they were talking about when Rein smirked and said " I new it ." then she whispered in Ayame's ear "I think he likes you to cause he never trusts anybody to watch me while he's gone other then Ojji-san." before waving good bye following Naruto out of the stand who said with his back turn steal walking "Maybe next time Rein-chan is hanging out with hokage sama we can have diner just the 2 of us eh Ayame chan." with a smirk . "I'd love to." Ayame said with a blush as they left towards the hokages tower.

Naruto arrives at the hokage tower with Hinata laying in his arms, sleeping where they proceeded to head up the stairs to the hokage's office. When they made it to the receptionist, Rein burst straight through the door to the hokage's office and yelled " Ojjii-san we're back, and guess what Oni-san saved somebody. "ignoring the loud commotion going on in the on in the office caused by one Hiashi Hyuuga about his kidnapped daughter.

Naruto walked into the office carrying a sleeping Hyuuga heiress and said "Ehem Hokage-sama and Hiashi-san, I've come here to return one Hinata Hyuuga to Hiashi-san. I wish to collect a bounty on the would be kidnapper." shocking every on in the office except Rein who already knew.

Hiashi was enraged the demon child was touching his daughter he shouted "Hokage what's meaning of this demon holding my daughter."

Rein scowled " You take that back you, stinking old white-eyed freak! If it wasn't for onii-san that man would have kidnapped her." Rein said as Naruto walked in front of her and said "You might want to hold your tongue Hyuuga-san. You just broke a law in front of the hokage, and the person it refers to. I thought those eyes of yours were all seeing."

"He's right Hiashi, he could have you killed right here, and it would be within his rights. But I'll let Naruto-kun here decide your punishment." stated Sarutobi

"But Hokage-Sama you can't let the de…brat decide my fate. Theirs no telling what he could do." he tried to plead with him, but Sarutobi held up his hand silencing him and Declared" Enough you were the one to break the law in front of me, and the one it pertains to. You were about to break it again had you not stopped yourself. So be happy that I let him choose the punishment ,because if it were up to me you'd be executed. At least Naruto-kun will be more lenient I doubt his punishment will be extreme."

Hinata had woken up during the middle of the conversation and stayed quiet up until now. She heard Naruto could have her father killed then she asked "Your not going to have my otto-san killed are you Naruto-Kun?" with pleading eyes Sarutobi and Hiashi were shocked to see the usually cold girl acting so loving. Naruto put his hand in his chin in a thinking pose Hinata getting irritated asked in a slightly angry tone "Naruto.." ,but she was cut off by Naruto chuckling at her and saying " I'm just kidding Hime-Chan ,I wouldn't dream of making my hime upset by killing her old man ,but what I do want is training in all aspects of the gentle fist style and permission to date Hinata-hime. We already have a date planned for tomorrow and you are not to interfere with our relationship Hiashi-san."

Hinata gave him a quick hug before standing up and said "Why would you want to learn the gentle fist style you won't be able to use it without the byakugan ?"

"She's right learning is pointless without the byakugan, and I would never let you date my daughter brat."

"I have my on reason for wanting to learn the gentle fist style, but if you won't agree with my terms we can always go with what Hokage-Sama said ,and execute you. I'd rather not cause it would make Hinata-Hime mad but. . ."Rein was snickering in the behind him, she new what her Oni-san was doing. The hokage smiled in amusement, he new Hiashi would rather take the punishment then die.

Hiashi grumbled curses under his breath, then sighed in defeat and said "I have no choice but to agree to your terms ,but hurt my daughter in any way and I'll hunt you down myself ."

"No need to worry I wouldn't hurt Hinta-Hime and hokage-sama were do I collect for a bounty." Sarutobi "Here of course and who do you want the bounty for and where's the proof of your kill."

Naruto pulled out a scroll that made Hinata turn green and looked away remembering what it contained Naruto replied "I wish to collect the bounty for Raikou Shikyo from Kuma and have his head as proof." unsealing the scroll revealing the head of Raikou with a horrified look on his face."

Sarutobi looked shocked "Naruto how did you defeat Raikou Shikyo he was S Rank ninja in the bingo book?"

Hiashi looked at him in horror _(if he can beat a S Rank nin at his age how strong will he be in a few years.)_

While Hinta thought_(I knew he was strong!) _with a lot of pride

"I guess I got lucky right Hime-Chan" slapping Hinata on the ass causing her to yelp and nod but she knew it was a lie by the state Raikou's body was in."Right and what are you going to do with his sword?"asked Sarutobi not beleiving a word of it knowing someone of that skill doesn't let their guard down.

I plan on giving it to Rein-Chan , I'm going to train her to be the best in the academy." Rein was excited her oni-chan was going to train her. "I promise oni-chan I will be the best fighter ever just like you."

Sarutobi pulled out 300million yen and sealed it in a scroll for him. "Here's the bounty of Raikou Shikyo 300 million yen. Don't spend it all in one place." "Later Old man. Hiashi-San and Hinata-Hime, me and Rein-chan have to go home and get some rest." Naruto said then walked over to hinata and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips leaving her dazed and Hiashi pissed with Sarutobi smirking. Before him and Rein left the tower headed home.

When Naruto and Rein made it home. Once they got inside the apartment Naruto sat Rein down and explained what happened except for the flirting obviously. He then showed her his new Humanoid form which scared her a little but she got used to it knowing it was still her oni-san. He told her he couldn't show her his true form because it was to big to fit in the village and it would draw unwanted attention.

" Rein before you head to bed I got something for you." he said taking out a scroll and unsealing it revealing training bands and a training vest also unsealing the sword. Rein looked at the weights and sword with excitement before Naruto said "We will start Kenjutsu ,Chakra and weight training tomorrow so get as much sleep as you can cause we start training early tomorrow sleep with the weights on so you can get use to them good night."

He turned to leave but was stopped by Rein asking "How much do these weigh?" Naruto walked up to her and patted her on the head before saying "Each band weighs 5 pounds and the vest weighs 30 pounds its to build up your strength and speed." As he finish explaining he turned and left letting Rein change in private.

When Naruto made it to his room he changed to his night clothes got into bed and dozed off. Only to reawaken in his mindscape in front on none other the the Kyuubi No Kitsune .

" _What the hell am I doing here." Naruto thought bitterly._** " I brought you here for a lesson, But I can already tell there's going to be a problem. So I might as well tell you this now, be a bitch, and that's how I treat you. If you're a good boy I'll leave you alone. Got it?" Kyuubi asked harshly. **_"Yeah whatever."__he replied giving Kyuubi a bored look. _**"Good, now lets get started. First off you cannot deactivate****your ketsuki doragon. Second a few fighting tips You have venom, so why not use it. There are two types of venom: Paralysis, and Corrosive. You have the ability to breathe fire, ice, and acid. You can disappear, along with your heightened sense of smell you can smell events that happened in the past, like your telekinesis this will be of use to you later . Use your tongue like a dagger. You can use your scales like a shield when you need to, and the power to reanimate the dead. With every enemy you eat you will gain an ability. You getting all this?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded so he continued." You can break all genjutsu. You have instantaneous regeneration, and the weapon knowledge of a kage. Whelp that's all for today. See you next time bitchie!" Kyuubi stated amused at the face that Naruto was making.** "Wait could you restate that?" He asked hurriedly. **Instead of a response he got laughed at. "You wish kid." Then everything went black.**


End file.
